


Baby, I'm howling for you

by chronosaurus (kimnamjin)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Boyfriends!Chanlix, Chan is a were-himbo, Chanlix do in fact howl together and it is very cute, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Heart-Warming, Human/Werewolf Relationship, Hybrids, I wrote this all in one sitting and let me tell you, Light-Hearted, Living Together, Love, M/M, My fingers hurt like hell when i finished, My skztober finale is here!!! Happy halloween stays!!!, Oh boy tagging this is gonna be an adventure, Pet Names, Relationship Development, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), This isn’t that weird...i hope, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Fluff, Werewolf Transformation, Werewolves, Wolf Instincts, chan does get into a fight with his own reflection at one point, comforting touching, he becomes a himbo on full moons, human!felix, i aspire to be as in love as chanlix are in this fic, i only use that tag bc chan basically becomes a wolf hybrid, if u like chanlix being irrevocably in love w each other then...this is the fic for u, it's a long boi but hopefully it'll read p fast!, ive always wanted to write wolf!chan uwu, no angst just pure fluff, no power dynamics they are equals in the relationship, no squirrels were harmed in the making of this fic, only kangaroo plushies were harmed, so much love, soft...it’s all soft, sorry I’m just so very proud of this, supportive boyfriend felix, that’s it that’s the tag, there's a blue moon tonight !! ultra werewolf vibes !!, they are relationship goals, theyre so in love, this is my chanlix magnus opus it’s official, this might be my best chanlix ever imo, title from “howlin’” by the black keys, unrealistic werewolf logic, very brief emotional hurt/comfort, werewolf humor, werewolf!chan, yes i created lore for this dont at me, “what if werewolves become dog people when they transform”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimnamjin/pseuds/chronosaurus
Summary: Felix’s boyfriend is weird.Not like...socially weird. Or romantically weird.He's just the…‘I'm dating a dog-boy’ brand of weird. Let him reiterate:Felix’s boyfriend, Chan, is a werewolf. So he's kinda wolf-weird, as Felix has long since learned.But he’s acclimated to it, all of Chan’s canine quirks and his uncanny ability to sniff outexactlywhat the neighbors three houses down are cooking for dinner each night.So, yeah, Chan’s a weird little wolf boy. But Felix loves him, loves his heart and his mind and how healwaysimplores Felix to scratch just behind his ears before they go to sleep.Yet there's somemomentsin their relationship that still throw Felix for a loop.And those mostly come in the form of Chan's monthly wolf transformations.Or: Felix and Chan spend a romantic, only slightly weird night together during a full moon.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 72
Kudos: 439





	Baby, I'm howling for you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy halloween stays!!!!! My final spooky skz fic of the month is here ;; this is inspired by a random post i saw that went smth like: ‘Imagine werewolves but they just become chaotic dog people on full moons’ and ,,,i just thought that was pretty swell for a chanlix
> 
> I put a lot of effort into this, so i really hope you enjoy my skztober grand finale :’) this month was so fun and memorable bc of all your support ;;
> 
> recommended soundtrack: ‘meet me in the woods’ by lord huron

Felix’s boyfriend is weird.

****

Not like...socially weird. Or romantically weird.

****

He's just the… _‘I'm dating a dog-boy’_ brand of weird. Let him reiterate:

****

Felix’s boyfriend, Chan, is a werewolf. So he's kinda wolf-weird, as Felix has long since learned. 

****

But he's acclimated to it, all of Chan’s canine quirks and his uncanny ability to sniff out _exactly_ what the neighbors three houses down are cooking for dinner each night. 

****

So, yeah, Chan’s a weird little wolf boy. But Felix loves him, loves his heart and his mind and how he _always_ implores Felix to scratch just behind his ears before they go to sleep. Felix loves Chan, wolfishness and all.

****

Yet there are some _moments_ in their relationship that still throw Felix for a loop.

****

And those mostly come in the form of Chan's monthly wolf transformations. 

****

Now contrary to the cogs in the pop culture machine churning out hairy beastmen and dire wolf sized monsters, Chan’s wolf form isn't nearly as shocking. Or scary. 

****

But Felix will get to that later. 

****

The night of a full moon goes a little something like this: 

****

Chan is jittery _all_ day long, a blur of nervous motion as he aimlessly flits from room to room and back again, repeat. Felix turns on his phone's in-app pedometer, and counts their steps as he traipses about the house with Chan. 

****

Chan begins to feel queasy as the sun goes down. Felix always brews him a steaming mug of chamomile tea once midday turns to dusk, as it helps loosen the twist in his tummy.

****

Felix stays planted by his side, immovable, rubbing out the physical knots in Chan’s hard packed muscle. Felix can feel the difference in his body as the night progresses, how his sinew tightens and becomes so taut it's more akin to stone than flesh. 

****

Chan starts to sweat, thick droplets dappling his forehead and catching in his curls. Felix makes sure to drape a fresh washcloth around Chan's neck, so he has something at the ready to wipe his brows.

****

Once the sun _fully_ sets is when the party _really_ kicks off.

****

Chan starts to growl, intermittently. Not a constant in and out heave of guttural snarls, but the occasional animalistic huff in between labored breaths. Felix squeezes his hand harder, flusher, as Chan's breathing becomes increasingly rasping. 

****

Then the moon rises, casting pale silver light through their open drapes.

****

Chan asks Felix to leave, politely. When his voice takes on the tone of pebbles crunching under a tire, Felix knows it's his time to depart. Chan gets embarrassed to be seen during the actual transformation itself. 

****

_“Lix, I need to be alone. Please.”_

****

Felix full-body shivers each and every time. He protested during his very first time accompanying Chan on a transformation, refusing to budge from his boyfriend’s side until he was _sure_ he was safe and healthy. 

****

Felix remembers it like it was yesterday, how Chan placed two clammy, shaking hands on his shoulders and looked directly into his eyes. He remembers how Chan’s own eyes looked so...different. So _yellow._ So reflective, like when a car’s headlights catch the eyes of a stray deer on the side of the road. They weren't human eyes, that was for sure. But they were still _Chan’s_ eyes, under that golden hue in his irises. They were still kind and loving eyes, because they were _still_ Chan's eyes.

****

_“P-please,”_ Chan had grunted, chest heaving as he kneaded Felix’s shoulders. His voice sounded like the earth cracking in two. _“I'll be fine, Felix. Please don't see me when I'm like this.”_

****

Felix will never forget how his bottom lip trembled, how his eyes glazed over. Felix released a shuddering breath, so powerful it fanned some beads of sweat free from Chan’s curls. Chan removed his hands from clasping his shoulders, and Felix popped up from the sofa without thinking. 

****

Chan sent him a small, visibly pained smile. But it was a reassuring smile just as much. 

****

Felix physically couldn't argue the subject any further. 

****

So he retreated to their shared bedroom, flopped on the bed, buried his face in his hands to catch his tears. He felt so helpless, so _useless,_ knowing that Chan was bound to suffer despite all of Felix’s efforts and company. He shoved a pillow over his head and ears ten minutes later, when he heard agonized growling seeping in from the living room. Until he smothered his own sobs, until he couldn't even hear his heartbeat in his ears anymore. 

****

Felix still swears he sees tear stains on that pillowcase.

****

But that was the first time, months and months and _months_ ago. So long ago it feels like another time, another era. He's gotten so used to it, more than he ever expected of himself. They've created a routine.

****

Tonight is a full moon, and they're ready. They're prepared.

****

Felix took a sip from his own mug of chamomile tea, finishing what remained as he made mental inventory of what he and Chan need for the night. 

****

“Alrighty Channie,” Felix said, stealing a quick glance outside the open living room curtains. The sky is dusky purple, the sun _barely_ a glowing sliver at the far horizon line. The ghostly light of the moon will be streaming in _any_ moment now.

****

“You feeling it yet?” 

****

Felix doesn't even need to ask, truly. Just one _look_ at Chan and a human like himself can tell the full moon is starting to take effect.

****

Chan's shaking a leg while he hunches over, manically enough to make the entire sofa vibrate. His porcelain cup of tea is trembling in his hand as well, kicking up ripples in his half-drunk brew. Every few seconds a drop or two soars from his mug, and splats onto the coffee table.

****

Chan nodded, sending sweat flying from his ringlets. “Yeah. Any minute now.” 

****

Felix smiled, at nothing in particular, and set his cup down. He scooted a little closer to Chan, placed a comforting hand on a broad shoulder, and said, “You're okay, wolfie. You're doing so well.” Chan’s body feels like carved marble beneath his thin cotton tee. 

****

Chan instantly perked up at the praise, spine straightening and his eyes going wide. Felix can see the yellowness eeking into his honey brown human irises, gradually shifting chestnut to gold. 

****

If there's one thing Felix has learned about werewolves, or at least about _Chan,_ it is that they _thrive_ off compliments. 

****

They made eye contact, and Felix is almost knocked unconscious by the sheer intensity of his love for the other boy. Instead of falling to the ground in a blushing heap, he softly implored Chan, “Drink your tea, babe. It'll make your tummy feel better.” 

****

Chan gulped, audibly thick, and nodded again. He took a long, noisy slurp, and Felix rubbed soothing circles into his shoulder as thanks. 

****

Chan’s breath is quivering as he pulls off the lip of the mug, and places it onto a coaster with equally shaking hands. Felix can see it, can _feel_ it in the air like lightning. 

****

It's happening. The full moon has risen.

****

Chan’s brows furrowed while he screwed his eyes shut. His already pale skin has taken on a sickly sallowness, reflecting the ambient light off his sweat like a tack of diamonds. He growled, “Lix,” 

****

He didn't need to elaborate. 

****

Felix nodded in understanding, and quickly pecked Chan's temple before rising from the sofa. Probably not the best idea, given Chan is about to transform any _second_ now, but Felix can never help himself when his boyfriend is involved. Even the salty tang of his sweat on his lips is a delicacy to Felix. 

****

He doesn’t want to leave him, just like how he _never_ wants to leave him, each and every time. Felix wants nothing more than to hold Chan, to comfort him, to tell him it’s all going to be _okay;_ but he can’t. They have a routine. 

****

And sometimes Felix fucking _despises_ it. 

****

Despite his longing, Felix scampered through the living room and to the mouth of the hall. “I love you,” He called, stopping right at the shadowy entrance to the corridor. “My wolf boy.” 

****

Chan opened his eyes, and they are bright, inhuman yellow. Yellow like the harvest moon. Yellow like the sun. Felix can see how his knuckles are stark white, as he grips the cushion beneath him with enough strength to tear it open.

****

But the impending transformation didn't stop Chan from muttering, coughed through wet breaths, “I-I love you too, L-lix.” 

****

Felix sent his boyfriend an appropriately adoring smile, before finally slipping down the hall and to their room. He fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

****

The moonlight is unabashedly shining through their windows now, pillars of ghostly luminance bouncing off Felix's softened gaze. 

****

Five minutes later, Felix heard a particularly loud grunt from the living room. He sighed, and retrieved his airpods and phone from the bedside table.

****

Felix put in the buds and hit shuffle on Spotify, turning up the volume in order to drown out the beastly growling just outside his door. This part of the night never gets easier. 

****

They know how to handle it together, though. 

****

They know how to get through it.

**_  
  
  
_**

🐺

**_  
  
  
_**

Luckily, the transformation itself only lasts a few minutes. Usually around ten, rarely exceeding fifteen. 

****

But Felix can assure you that modest time spent twiddling his thumbs away from Chan feels like a fucking _decade._ Each second like an hour, each minute a year. He makes a point not to stare at the clock for too long. It always makes his eyes hurt.

****

Felix knows Chan is safe when there is a polite knock on the door.

****

And coincidentally enough, no more than eleven minutes after Felix retreated from the living room, there is a round of gentle rapping on the bedroom door.

****

Felix jolted up, paused his playlist, and removed his airpods. “Who is it?” He teased, already grinning. 

****

He heard rumbling laughter behind the door. “It's little red riding hood. I brought you some treats, grandma.” 

****

Felix giggled at that, and happily skipped over to throw open the door.

****

He is immediately greeted with Chan in all his beautiful, lupine glory. 

****

Remember how hollywood portrays werewolves to be a... _certain way_ under the influence of a full moon? Hairy, fanged humanoids with an unstoppable hunger for gutting innocents? Or more animalistic, four-legged beasts with foot-long claws and teeth to match?

****

Yeah. That's all bullshit. 

****

“You feelin’ alright, wolfie?” Asked Felix, leaning against the door frame so he can safely cup Chan's cheek without falling backwards. His skin is pleasantly warm, and only slightly damp from the drying sheen of sweat. 

****

Chan nodded, making his large, fluffy wolf ears flop this way and that. 

****

That's one of Chan’s major transformation differences; the ears. Once the full moon has taken effect, Chan’s human ears shift up his head until they become a pair of big ol’ wolf ears. The same shiny black as his hair, the inside fur puffy grey and feathery. They twitch idly, following every single sound to pass through the house. Felix makes a point to never question the biological semantics of it all. 

****

Speaking of which, he suddenly heard a familiar sound. A rythmic thumping, something bushy repeatedly smacking into the hallway wall. 

****

There it is—the second major facet of a werewolf transformation. Chan's big, fluffy, perfectly-soft wolf tail. Felix can write a fucking _dissertation_ about how silky smooth and warm the thing is, and how he kinda sorta wishes Chan sported it year-round. But Chan happily lets Felix stroke and bury his tiny fingers in his tail whenever he pleases, so he supposes he can't complain _that_ much. 

****

The first time Felix saw them, Chan’s ears and tail, he just about passed out from shock. His _boyfriend_ had...wolf ears! And a _tail!_ He's still surprised he even _believed_ his eyes in the first place, on the night of their first full moon together.

****

But then Chan asked, almost _begged_ Felix to pet his ears, and of course, Felix could never even imagine saying no to him. So he did; he stroked up and down the velvety soft black fur, scratched at the bases where they sprouted from his curls, massaged the fuzz between the pads of his fingers. Chan all but melted from the contact, and Felix remembers how his own heart trilled and pounded. It was kinda magical, that very first time. 

****

And then, just like that, it became normal too. Chan had wolf ears and a tail, but they were soft as _hell_ and Felix abruptly wondered where they'd been all his life. As soon as the shock began, it was all just as run of the mill as everything else regarding Chan’s secret identity. 

****

But that was then, and this is now. That was Felix’s first full moon with Chan, and this _very_ much isn't. 

****

Chan's eyes are big and sparkling yellow in the lowlight of their bedroom, his tail wagging so fast Felix feared he'd put a dent in the plaster. He's staring at Felix like he's the most beautiful thing in the world. Like he's even more lovely than the lunar face he howls to once a month. 

****

So, yeah. Chan doesn't become a werewolf of London style killer, or a prehistorically sized monster. He's just... _himself,_ with big wolf ears and a bushy wolf tail and glittering yellow wolf eyes. And sure, his canine teeth become a _bit_ sharper, a bit more pronounced, but it’s not like it’s _scary,_ or anything. _Nothing_ about Chan is ever scary, transformed or not. 

****

He can still wear whatever clothes he wants, too. His tail just...pops over whatever waistband he's got on. There's never any ribboned shirts or clawed trousers littering the floor on a full moon evening, that's for sure. Though, yes, it can be a tad jarring to reunite with Chan after the drama and intensity of the transformation itself, only to be reminded he was wearing his rubber-ducky printed pajama set that night. 

****

Felix was, honestly, a smidge disappointed the first time Chan revealed himself after a transformation. Not like he doesn't _love_ the adorable simplicity of the werewolf transformation in reality, but...it _did_ slash his guilty-pleasure hopes of living out his Twilight fantasy and riding on the back of a giant wolf through a mist shrouded forest.

****

They live in a suburban neighborhood, though. No woodlands around for _miles._

****

So he got over the let down quick. _Really_ quick. 

****

Oh, and there's one more thing about post-transformation Chan–

****

The wolf boy’s eyes widened, as he suddenly caught sight of the floor-length mirror they have propped up against the far bedroom wall. 

****

He found his reflection, and his eyes then narrowed. His nose scrunched in distaste, “Who is _that?_ ” He snarled, brushing past Felix and stalking up the mirror. 

****

Felix has no idea why Chan stops recognizing his own reflection once the full moon hits. Maybe it's a wolf...thing? 

****

And Felix stopped questioning it a _long_ time ago. 

****

“Hey!” Chan barked, almost literally, hands forming tight fists as he stared down...himself? He noisily sniffed at the mirror surface, hot breath fogging the glass as he tried to latch on to any discernible scent. Chan growled again, once he came up goose eggs. 

****

“This is _our_ bedroom, jerk.” Chan huffed, eyes visibly hard and jaw clenched. His ears flattened to the back of his skull, while his tail bristled.

****

Felix sighed, knowingly, and ran a hand down his face. Chan just called himself a jerk. And told himself to leave his own bedroom. 

****

Felix isn't even taken aback. This isn't even _new._

****

Because when Chan transforms he...kinda...starts to think like a _dog._ Like a wolf, probably more accurately, but _still._ Granted, he _always_ has that specific brand of happy go lucky canine enthusiasm throughout the year. 

****

Like when it's thundering and Chan gets especially nervous, and he asks Felix to give him his absolute _sweatiest_ gym shirt from the hamper so he can bury his nose in the fabric and heave in the scent. It calms him, more than anything else Felix has ever tried. Sometimes Chan sleeps in Felix’s most oversized of hoodies while they snuggle in bed, as a last ditch effort to soothe his heart during stormy nights. 

****

And how Chan has _always_ been wary of their kind old mailman, begging Felix to sign for every package they receive while he keeps a safe distance. And don’t even get Felix _started_ on vacuuming around Chan. 

****

Or how Chan _needs_ to physically be with Felix on a nigh constant basis. But Felix doesn’t particularly mind that one very much. 

****

Chan is a pack animal, and that became extremely clear to Felix very early on in their relationship. Even before he revealed what he truly is, Felix thought it was incredible how Chan had such an innate desire to bond and hug and snuggle whenever he could. 

****

How he would rub his cheek into the crook of Felix’s neck, breathing in his scent and committing it to memory. How he couldn't bear to be away from Felix for even a _moment_ once they started dating; to the point where Felix eventually just _stopped_ asking Chan if he wanted to accompany him on errand runs, and simply started telling the boy where they were headed, and if he could grab him his keys. 

****

But his canine sensibilities just rev up that much _more_ during a transformation. To the point where Felix sometimes finds it hard to tell where the wolf ends, and Chan begins. 

****

No, this is not the first time a transformed Chan has gotten into a spat with his own reflection. And Felix doubts it'll be the last. 

****

“Channie,” Felix said gently, disarmingly, as he padded over to Chan. His boyfriend is still valiantly trying to intimidate his very own reflection into submission, yet with every move he made to scare the “intruder” away, the reflection copied it exactly. Obviously. Suffice it to say, he's not making much headway. 

****

Felix sidled up to Chan, slipping into the reflection himself, and threw an arm around his shoulders. “That's just you, love. It's okay.” 

****

Felix's explanation must have gone in one fluffy wolf ear, and out the other. Which he very much expected. 

****

Chan gasped, affronted at the seemingly horrifying sight of reflection-Felix putting his arm around reflection-Chan. “Lix!” He looked to his boyfriend, lips pouty and eyes dewy, “Don't touch this nobody, you don't know where he's been.” 

****

Felix couldn't stop himself from giggling at Chan’s line of thinking. He leaned up and kissed the corner of Chan's mouth, and that placated the wolf boy’s worries but good. 

****

Chan’s ears flicked up at the peck, twitching about wildly despite the relative silence in the room. His tail began to wag vigorously again, sometimes smacking Felix right in the back of his thighs. 

****

Felix thought he'd sufficiently gotten Chan's attention away from the mirror with the kiss. It's worked in the _past,_ but...not this time. He was wrong.

****

Chan's yellow eyes found their reflections again, and his dopey expression soured on contact. His body tensed, as he snapped, “You're _still_ here?!” 

****

“Get away from him!” 

****

Felix couldn't react fast enough, as Chan clenched and reared back a fist. He could only watch, helplessly, stunned, as–

****

_Smash!_

****

Chan's fist collided with the mirror face, superhuman strength shattering a crater into the glass right over his own face. Silver shards chipped off as Chan pulled his fist away, knuckles reddened and angry but overall unscathed. His reflection is left warped and distorted in the splintered surface. 

****

Mirrored shrapnel fell to the hardwood floor, tinging as they hit the panels. It's strangely beautiful, Felix thought once the shock wore off. 

****

Then Felix found the web-like, fist shaped fracture punched in the mirror again, and he winced. Welp. He _did_ want to replace that mirror with something a bit more snazzy, anyways. They’ll just be doing it...sooner than he imagined. 

****

Felix is suddenly reminded of what Chan barked last. _Get away from him._

****

Damnit. Chan just wanted to _protect Felix,_ even when the “threat” was his own fucking reflection in a mirror. 

****

That settles it. It's okay. All of it. Felix was never a huge fan of that mirror, truth be told. He just hopes this won't add seven years of bad luck onto their collective futures, though. 

****

Felix smiled, and brushed a stray sliver of broken mirror from the ridges of Chan's still-clenched knuckles. He eased his hand open, and laced their fingers together. Chan's hand is so hot, still somewhat clammy, but incredibly comfortable. 

****

“Thanks for saving me, Channie.” Might as well play along, right? Chan doesn't understand his actions right now, and that's okay. It really, truly is okay. Felix will love him all the same, no matter how many items of furniture he inadvertently destroys during the night. 

****

Chan preened, tail wagging that much harder. He smiled, dimpled and perfect, and nuzzled his forehead against Felix's. 

****

Felix knows all too well that Chan will feel _horribly_ guilty upon the sunrise, once his transformation wears off and he is met with the shattered remains of their mirror. Chan rarely remembers _anything_ concrete from the night of a transformation, just foggy blips of memories impacted by the moon and his wild instincts. He’s not looking forward to explaining to Chan what happened, once morning comes. Felix’s heart panged at the unavoidable realization, but for his own sake he forcefully pulled his mind in another direction.

****

The window shades are still open despite the dead of night. 

****

Felix is far from tired, and he has a sneaking suspicion Chan is faring the same.

****

He just got an idea.

****

“Hey, Chan,” Felix asked, cradling Chan’s cheeks under his palms as he gently guides his forehead off of his own. Chan's wolf ears jolted upright at his voice, flicking with visible delight as he listened. 

****

He looked right into Chan's big, bright yellow eyes. He loves him so much. Broken mirrors and superstitions be _damned._

****

“Wanna go for a walk?” 

**_  
  
_**

🐺

**_  
  
  
_**

Felix didn't know Chan was a werewolf when they first started dating. 

****

_Obviously_ he didn't know, because he didn't even know werewolves _existed,_ let alone that the hottie he developed a debilitating crush on would _be_ one.

****

Ironically enough, the two first met in a mythology and folklore elective during Felix’s sophomore year.

****

Felix spotted an empty seat next to a visually arresting Chan, and claimed that spot faster than you could _blink._ They started talking immediately, mingling, casually chatting about the classes they were taking that semester. Chan was a music major, which Felix found _exceedingly_ hot.

****

When class started they clammed up, but sent each other playful, electric glances throughout the lecture. No, Chan did not raise a hand and announce that his ancestors were a part of the curriculum.

****

Felix fell for Chan that very day, so hard and so fast he was surprised he didn't leave the lecture with broken bones.

****

Chan was...everything, to him. Kind, compassionate, funny, intelligent—

****

Felix could go on for hours listing all of Chan's wonderful attributes. In fact, he _used_ to do just that when he couldn’t fall asleep. He still has an old note in his phone titled simply _“Chan is…”_

****

It always helped him go to sleep on particularly stressful school nights. 

****

But their relationship was rarely “normal” from the get go, and Felix would be remiss to not admit that. 

****

For starters, they _moved in_ together after hardly over a month of friendship, as an exercise to see if they'd work as roommates. They hadn't even mentioned dating yet, but as soon as a lovely one story house in the quaint neighborhood outside campus grounds went on sale, they both _jumped_ to put down an offer. 

****

And then after they moved in, and the domesticity and constant proximity began to take hold, one thing led to another, led to another. 

****

They each had separate bedrooms, but after two and a half weeks Felix moved both himself and all his things into Chan’s room. They haven't looked back, and his old bedroom has since been converted into an oversized storage closet. 

****

After barely two months of living together, Chan and Felix asked each other out on the _same_ exact night. It's not an exaggeration; Felix sat Chan down, and scrounged up the courage to reveal he wanted to tell him something. Chan, coincidentally, declared he also had something important to say. 

****

They decided to count down to one, and say both of their _important things_ at the same time.

****

_“Three,”_ Felix whispered.

****

_“Two,”_ Murmured Chan.

****

_“One…”_

****

In unison, they said, _“I really like you, can we go on a date?”_

****

It was so picture perfect, as if it was scripted. It might as well have been, what with how they shared the _exact_ same sentiment as the other. 

****

And so a proper, formal date was set for two days later. And the rest, as they say, is history. Clearly, Felix and Chan haven't looked back from that fateful night either. 

****

But Chan's always been...different. From all the other guys Felix dated. From _everyone_ he's ever known. 

****

Even before they became official, Felix always thought Chan was a little strange. A little _weird._ But it was never in the offputting, make-you-scoot-your-chair-away sense. It was always in the charming, unique sort of manner that made Felix intrigued.

****

But Chan was odd, and that couldn't be denied.

****

Like that one time Felix baked him a tray of gooey, extra-chocolatey brownies as a token of his affections. 

****

Felix was so excited to surprise Chan with the treats before their lecture started, but as soon as the other boy found his respective seat next to him, the first thing he said almost made Felix fall right out of his chair.

****

Chan sat down, slung his bag off his shoulders, and suddenly sniffed the air. His expression brightened immediately after, as he chirped, “Felix, did you bring _brownies?_ Can I have one?” 

****

Felix stilled, body going rigid. _How_ ...he thought, severely taken aback. _How did he smell them?_ The brownies were in airtight tupperware, stuffed into his zipped backpack. _Felix_ couldn't smell them, and said bag was leaning _right_ up against his own chair. 

****

This was before they moved in together, so it wasn't like Chan _saw_ Felix baking up the batch last night. So how the _hell_ did he smell them?! 

****

Felix laughed nervously out of the sheer compulsion of it. “O-of course, Channie,” he squeaked, bending down to unzip his bag and retrieve the sealed container. He placed the tupperware box onto their shared desk space, and uncapped the tabs. “I baked them for you.” 

****

_Then_ his nostrils were hit with the sugary sweetness of the desserts, but _before?_ Felix would have forgotten he even brought them, had Chan not spoken up. 

****

Chan beamed at the gift, bouncing happily in his chair. The boy squealed, “That's so nice of you, Lix!” Before he grabbed three whole brownies and stuffed them into his cheeks. “Thank you _so_ much.” 

****

Felix could barely even understand him, what with the treats rounding out his cheeks and making his words gummy. 

****

He was still _more_ than baffled at Chan's seemingly superhuman sense of smell, but in that moment, as he watched the boy gorge himself on those brownies, he couldn't be bothered to care for much longer. 

****

Chan looked so happy, in such bliss. 

****

Felix’s paled skin returned to its normal color, as he himself plucked a brownie from the box. He popped it into his mouth and chewed, swallowed, smiled. Smiled so wide it made his face hurt. Suddenly it wasn’t weird anymore. It was just…. _Chan._

****

Felix muttered through his grin, “I'm glad you like them, Channie.”

****

And then there was that other time, also before their lecture started, when Chan complimented Felix’s new silver bracelet. 

****

Felix giggled, and half-jokingly half-seriously asked Chan if he'd like the try on the accessory himself, since it would've complimented his large, veiny hands so very nicely. 

****

Chan paled considerably at the offer, which was a feat unto itself. He frantically waved away Felix’s words, as he pushed down a telling gulp. “N-no thanks,” he quickly amended, “I have a pretty severe silver allergy.” 

****

Felix gasped, and immediately made a mental note of it. _Never buy Chan silver jewelry for holidays or birthdays. Or just in general._

****

He never forgot it, never forgot the pure _fear_ in Chan’s eyes at the suggestion. 

****

But one of the _strangest_ things happened one night in the middle of their third month of living together, a week out from their first month dating anniversary. They were both cuddled up on the couch, Chan resting his head on Felix’s shoulder as they watched the tv with visible disinterest. 

****

Chan leaned more of his body weight against Felix, and murmured, “Lix, can you pet me?” 

****

Felix thought it was the weirdest thing to ask. But it was also a very cute thing to ask, so he instantly obliged. 

****

He buried his fingers in Chan’s bouncy black curls, carding through the strands rhythmically, in time with the beating of his heart. 

****

Chan hummed in contentment, his eyes shutting as he got even cozier. Felix kept his gaze soft on the tv program as he pet him, intermittently becoming hypnotized on the lopsided grin dotting dimples in Chan's cheeks. 

****

After a few more moments of stroking, Chan said something that Felix has _never_ forgotten, even after all this time.

****

“Am I a good boy?” 

****

Felix’s hand froze mid-pet upon impact. His fingers went limp in the air, Chan's curls slipping through the cracks and laying back down on his head. _What?_

****

Felix was stunned. Didn't know what to say, what to _think._ Was that a….kink, or something? Was Chan beginning to gradually reveal his preferences now that they've been official for a while? 

****

He, admittedly, didn't sound terribly lusting when he asked, though. He just...sounded like himself. Like Chan, when he got particularly tired and kinda slurred each word into the next. 

****

He sounded like he desperately wanted Felix to think of him as a good boy. 

****

Chan whined, and nuzzled the crown of his head back back into Felix’s still-frozen palm while he traveled through space and time processing the question.

****

The feeling of Chan's curls against his skin woke Felix up from that stupor. Grounded him back in the beautiful reality which was that evening. 

****

_It's not weird,_ Felix eventually decided. _It's Chan. And that's always going to be okay._

****

“Yeah, babe.” Felix whispered, regaining movement and petting through Chan's hair once again. He answered truthfully. 

****

“You're _such_ a good boy.” 

****

And Felix had never seen Chan look so incredibly happy, than in that very moment. 

****

Felix accepted Chan and his quirks without question throughout their relationship, but everything came to a head in mid-november, as their university’s annual winter formal dawned on the horizon.

****

Felix bought two tickets for the event, and he hadn't been _that_ excited to ask Chan on a date in _weeks._

****

He met his boyfriend outside their lecture complex, and sprung the good news after a long, warm embrace. Chan always smelled like the woods, Felix thought. Like moss and twigs and the mist curling around tree tops. 

****

Felix often asked Chan what cologne he used, but each time he gave the same answer; _“it’s all natural.”_

****

Felix never knew what it meant, beneath the surface. 

****

“I have a surprise, Channie,” Felix announced, rocking eagerly on the balls of his feet. Chan nodded, already smiling, and Felix’s heart felt so hot, so protected.

****

“I got us tickets to the winter formal! How does a fancy date night sound, babe?” Felix’s excitement was positively _tangible._

****

Chan’s own grin was equally as blinding when he replied. “That sounds great, Lixie! What night is it, though?” Chan's smile became a bit tighter around the edges when he asked. His eyes became a bit uneasy in their shine.

****

Felix pursed his lips, tapped a tiny finger to his chin as he thought back to the flyers plastered around campus. “The 21st, I think?” 

****

Chan’s smile faltered off his lips completely. The sagging of his expression alone made Felix’s stomach drop to his toes.

****

“Felix, I-I’m so sorry, I can't make it.” He sounded sorry when he said it. Felix swore he saw split-second tears on Chan's eyes, before they were gone with a blink. 

****

It was like glass shattering. Like a bucket of ice water down your back. 

****

Felix’s heart stuttered, his own expression falling. “Why not?” 

****

He didn't mean to _pry,_ he just...wanted an explanation to subdue the physically painful disappointment. 

****

As far as Felix was concerned, Chan had never lied to him in any way, shape or form. Never used a fake excuse thought up at a moment's notice to get his boyfriend off his back. He always said the truth, and it was no different that day in the quad.

****

Chan sucked in a breath, the exhale weighty and smoky grey in the increasing chill of autumn. He was nervous, Felix knew from the reddened tips of his ears. Felix knew that wasn't from the cold.

****

Chan sounded appropriately sheepish when he explained, “It's a full moon.” 

****

Felix remembers how his own lips trembled at that, how detached and numbed it felt. _A full moon?_ he thought back, and it made him angry. Chan would miss out on a wonderful evening with his boyfriend because of a _full moon?_ That's the _best_ reason he could come up with?

****

“Why do you just... _know_ that?” Felix asked, voice strained and thinning. “How do you just _know_ that night is a full moon?” It was rhetorical. Mostly. 

****

Felix certainly didn't know that. He never thought the average guy just... _knew_ what cycle of the moon a given night was from the date alone. 

****

But maybe Chan _wasn't_ the average guy. Maybe Felix was finally starting to fully understand that. 

****

Felix huffed, his own breath puffing out wispy, and crossed his arms over his chest. His cheeks were burning, and he knew his skin must've been bright ass scarlet all the way down to his neck. He steadied his voice in his throat before he added, “And _why_ is that so important, again? More important than going out with _me?”_

****

Felix knew he was being the melodramatic, whiny boyfriend, but he couldn't have been bothered to care. He wanted to go to the formal so _badly_ with Chan, and the fact that he can't because of something so strange, so _arbitrary_ made Felix’s heart quiver. Plus, he already bought the damn tickets! He sighed at the thought. Maybe he can ask Hyunjin to go with him, or something. 

****

Chan stayed silent, his mouth opening and closing as he attempted to get his thoughts in order. He looked so sad, Felix noticed. As if he could physically feel Felix’s own pain, how much his reason for bailing hurt him, and couldn't bear another second of it.

****

Chan blinked away the dew on his eyes, newfound determination in his irises when he opened his lids. He clenched his fists, knuckles draining white. 

****

“I think it's time I tell you,” Chan muttered under his visible breath, more to himself than to Felix. Another second passed in pregnant silence. Until he straightened up, looked _right_ into Felix’s eyes, and said,

****

“I'm a werewolf, Felix. I can't go to the formal with you because it's on a full moon, and I have to transform.” 

****

Felix blinked at his boyfriend, brows furrowed. He released his arms from crossing over his chest, and they flopped limply to his sides.

****

A...werewolf? 

****

Chan? The boy he lives with? The boy he loves? The boy who has become his entire universe? Is a _werewolf?_

****

Felix laughed away the explanation, nervously, because it was the only course of action his brain could comprehend. “That...that's _ridiculous,_ Chan.” 

****

But Chan wasn't laughing, not at all. In fact, Felix had never _seen_ him look so serious before. His eyes were dark and hard, appearing somewhat more sunken in his skull. His lips were grim and pressed into a firm line, the pink flesh chapped around the edges from prolonged exposure to the cold. 

****

Chan didn't think it was funny, that was for sure. His seriousness made Felix uneasy. It made his heart race even faster. 

****

Suddenly Felix wasn't chilled to the bone from the mid-november coolness. Soon enough he was sweating through his knit jumper, while Chan stared him down. 

****

Chan breathed evenly, and said, “I'm serious, Felix. I never knew the right time to tell you, and I'm _sorry._ Please...please just believe me, okay?”

****

He sounded so when he said it. _Serious._ He meant every fucking word of it, and that fact alone almost sent Felix to his knees. 

****

This wasn't an elaborate ruse to get out of a date night with his boyfriend. This wasn’t Chan trying to get Felix over the let-down quicker with a tease. This was Chan aching before Felix’s eyes, because it took so much emotional and mental _strength_ to finally come clean. To finally tell the love of his life who he _really_ was. Chan's heart was gaping and gushing, and Felix couldn't try to laugh it away again.

****

It wasn't a joke anymore. It never was. 

****

Felix felt so numb, so dazed, but he still took a conscious step forward. He took another with purpose, and soon he was right before Chan. 

****

“Really?” He whispered, voice brittle. 

****

Chan sent his gaze towards their shoes, and nodded. “Really. I'm sorry, Felix.” 

****

Felix allowed himself one nice, long blink, before he tipped forward to latch his arms around Chan's back. He pulled the boy into him, bodies molding flush, and he was welcomed with Chan’s familiar warmth and comforting woodland aroma. 

****

His boyfriend didn't even have to say it; _please, don’t tell anyone about this._ It was immediately understood and equally unspoken that this secret now belonged to Felix, just as much as it did to Chan. 

****

Chan balled up two desperate fists of the back of Felix’s sweater, and buried his head in the crook of his neck. He breathed, wafting in Felix’s scent, and suddenly everything clicked into place.

****

All his quirks, his superhuman sense of smell and allergy to silver and puppy-like antics. His love of head pats and body-to-body contact, and how he _always_ sniffed Felix or his clothes to calm himself down. Just like he was right that very second. 

****

How he goes to his parent’s house one night each month, leaving before sunset and returning the next morning with the rising of the sun. _Monthly family outings,_ that's what Chan always called it. He always wondered what on _earth_ they could be doing at such odd hours of the night, though Felix never pressed Chan about it. But he always _noticed_ it, how every single time one of those _monthly family outings_ took place on a full moon. He thought it was just a strange coincidence, but it all made _sense_ in that very instant, as Chan’s fingers turned white with the force of his grip. 

****

“I love you,” Chan whispered, and his voice sounded wet. Felix felt burning hot water collide with his neck, and it made his heart shatter and reassemble all at once. “And I'm sorry, for taking this long to tell you.” 

****

Felix tightened his hold on Chan, “I love you too, Channie.” 

****

It wasn't the first time they've said they loved each other, not by a long shot, but it sure felt like it. It felt so... _right._ The universe aligning, the sun and stars and, yes, even the moon shifting into perfect harmony just for them. 

****

Felix sniffled in his own right, and added, “It's okay, baby. Thank you for telling me.” 

****

The _courage_ Chan possessed, to admit to his _boyfriend_ that he was a beast that supposedly didn’t _exist,_ was making Felix’s head spin. He wasn’t afraid of him, though. He wasn't supposed to be, right?

****

Felix didn't think of Chan any differently, didn't have the innate urge to run and hide. He just felt even luckier that Chan was his boyfriend, that their love was so earth-shatteringly strong. 

****

Chan just loved him so much, to the point where he couldn't hide anymore. Couldn't even bother making up a shitty excuse why he had to pass on the formal in favor of swallowing that prickly pill and ripping off the bandaid, all for _Felix._ So he didn't have to lie to him. So he finally _knew._

****

Chan simply hugged him that much harder, sucked in his scent that much more. 

****

Felix saw pine trees behind his lids as he blinked, and he knew it wasn't a lie. 

****

It was okay. All of it. His boyfriend was a werewolf.

****

And that was okay. 

****

If it's Chan, then it's _always_ going to be okay. 

****

And it was, from there on out. 

****

Later that day, after an only _slightly_ awkward lecture sitting next to Chan while knowing full well he was a _werewolf,_ his boyfriend sat Felix down at home and explained it _all._

****

Chan does not have a giant pack, but he _does_ have a mom and dad and two younger siblings who are _also_ werewolves. Felix has met his family many times, and they are _the_ loveliest (wolf) people on earth. So...he has a pack. Just not in the movie kinda way. 

****

He doesn't get overtaken by an insatiable bloodlust on full moons either, also contrary to the horror movie wolfman stereotype. 

****

Hollywood knows _nothing_ about werewolves, and Felix would like to make that abundantly clear. 

****

And instead of fleeing to his family home each full moon, Chan promised Felix he would brave the storm of transformation with _him_ from now on, since he knew. It meant so much to Felix, that Chan trusted him enough to let him in on something so unbelievable, something so intrinsic to his being. That night Felix downloaded a lunar phases app, so he _always_ knows when the next full moon will come. 

****

Not like he truly needed to, though. Chan _himself_ is basically a moon-cycle app turned human. Or... _not_ so human, actually.

****

Felix ended up gifting the winter formal tickets to Hyunjin and his partner, in favor of spending his first full moon with Chan. They could always try again next year, should the cosmos take pity on them. 

****

And that first night Felix weathered a transformation with Chan, his boyfriend taught him how to properly howl. Which Felix considered, objectively, _way_ better than any campus shindig ever could be. 

****

He had a sneaking suspicion they woke the neighbors that evening. Maybe even the entire town. 

****

And they couldn't have cared less.

****

Chan only transforms on the night of a full moon, but he still retains most of his wolf powers throughout the year; like preternatural hearing, smell and sight, just to name a few. Felix always thinks back on the brownie incident, and how it all checks out now. He was so freaked out that day, but suddenly it all made _sense,_ and Felix was down with it all. 

****

But how could he not be? 

****

His hot boyfriend was actually a hot werewolf. What else _could_ he do except support him wholeheartedly, store all his silver jewelry in a lockbox in the back of the closet, and strap himself in for the ride? 

****

And _boy,_ what a ride it's _been._

****

“How could you have never told me you're a werewolf until _now?”_ Felix joked a few nights after Chan’s reveal, tone overtly teasing. He was still unpacking the concept of it all, still coming to final terms with it. He found it understandably hard to digest at first, but the more he thought about it, the more he couldn't imagine Chan as anything _but_ a werewolf. Nothing else would've made sense. 

****

Chan met him with a smirk that sent shivers down Felix’s spine. His eyes seemed a tad shinier, a tad yellower than usual, when he mused, 

****

“You never asked.” 

****

And Felix, well...he couldn't argue there. 

**_  
  
_**

🐺

**_  
  
_**

Having a werewolf boyfriend is honestly, truly, not that different from having a regular boyfriend.

****

Although, Chan probably enjoys (raw) steak more than the average boyfriend. But Felix is used to it, is fully accustomed to the dedicated meat freezer Chan set up in their tiny little basement. It's all _animal_ meat, let him clarify.

****

See? Not that weird after all. 

****

Being with Chan on a full moon is _weird_ , though. That's _surely_ not something the run of the mill couple experiences on the regular. It's like something from a dream, like a twilight zone episode, how his mind and actions and _body_ change so suddenly and intensely. How the switch is flipped from _boy_ to _wolf puppy_ so drastically, it's hard to even _imagine_ him returning to his usual self as the sun begins its ascent. 

****

But, luckily, Chan on a full moon is hilarious and adorable and has a penchant for licking Felix’s cheeks when he _specifically_ asks him not to, so spending transformations with his boyfriend has since become one of Felix’s most anticipated nights each month. 

****

Once the initial physical pain of the transformation subsides, of course. _That_ Felix and Chan could _certainly_ do without. 

****

Plus, Chan _needs_ Felix to stay by his side for the majority of the transformation, so he can ground him back to earth when his heightened senses become too overwhelming. Chan often phases while in wolf form, not unlike the moon herself, and Felix is the one to anchor him. 

****

Chan was once in absolute _agony_ because a car alarm was going off several blocks away, but the shrill ring was _still_ painfully piercing his wolf ears. He needed Felix there to rub comforting lines down his back, to hold him as he winced and whimpered. 

****

Chan had told Felix, _“I don’t know how I got through full moons without you.”_

****

Sometimes Felix thinks back on that, late at night when his brain won’t let him fall asleep. 

****

And, despite the heap of broken mirror shards on the bedroom floor, this full moon has been relatively uneventful. It’s about time they get some fresh, moonlit air in their lungs, Felix thinks. 

****

“Wanna go for a walk?” Felix asked Chan, staring up into his big, yellow eyes and counting the stars within. Felix removed his tiny hands from cupping Chan’s cheeks, and instead brushed some loose ringlets out his eyes and off his forehead. 

****

Chan gasped, mouth hanging agape as his ears flicked wildly, kicking up some flyaway curls Felix _just_ patted flat. “Can we?!” He shrieked in delight, tail wagging so quick it became no more than a blur of black fluff. Felix wouldn’t have batted an eye if it suddenly became a propeller and sent Chan flying.

****

“I _really_ wanna go for a walk, Lix! A walk, a walk, a walk!” Chan cheered, his pearly teeth catching the glow of the moonlight through the window as he vibrated with excitement. His elongated canines glimmered and shined. 

****

“Great,” Felix chuckled at Chan's theatrics, and patted his cheek. “That’s my good boy.” 

****

Even during his transformations, even when he’s not in his right mind, such a compliment still makes Chan’s angular cheeks flush bright red without fail. Down his neck and onto his chest, even the lighter fur inside his large ears almost seemed to blush; shifting from soft grey to a shade bordering on pale pink. Chan chomped down on his bottom lip, bashfully.

****

But with that settled, Felix padded over to the closet and toed on his sneakers. He pulled out a pair of slides for Chan, since he’s always struggled with tying laces while transformed. Felix shrugged on a parka for himself—Chan doesn’t need a jacket, despite the ever present chill of night. Something about his internal wolf heat to keep him warm. Plus, that bushy tail is as good a heater as _any_ insulating goose down item money could buy. 

****

However, Felix _did_ retrieve a severely oversized black hoodie, which he cautiously approached Chan with. “Stay still, baby.” Felix whispered, gently, as he carefully maneuvered the hoodie over Chan’s head—taking expert care not to catch on his ears—and down over his chest. Chan took over from there, pushing his arms through the sleeves and adjusting the garment so it sits perfectly on his broad torso. It’s the _perfect_ number for covering Chan’s ears and hiding his tail while out during a full moon. 

****

Satisfied with the end result, Felix closed up the armoire. But when he turned back to Chan, he is met with _quite_ the sight. The wolf boy has one slide safely on his right foot, the other clutched tight in his hand as he gnaws on the toe. 

****

Welp. So much for that success. 

****

This is also not a shock—during full moons Chan often just... _chews_ on things. Things that, objectively, _really_ should not be chewed on. Probably something about his primal wolf instincts making him want to bite and tear, Felix assumes. 

****

Surprisingly enough though, Chan doesn't actually _eat_ much during transformations. The morning _after,_ however? Chan is so physically and mentally spent, he just about eats them out of house and home in order to replenish _some_ of his energy. Felix mentally patted himself on the back for baking an extra tray of Chan's favorite chocolate chip cookies yesterday, for this very reason. 

****

Felix just feels lucky that, after all these months and transformations, Chan hasn’t chewed up any of his textbooks yet during a full moon.

****

Yeah, telling your professor _“my boyfriend ate my homework”_ wouldn’t really cut it. 

****

Felix winced for the second time that night. “Channie,” Felix quipped, good naturedly, as he hopped over to ease the shoe out of Chan’s jaws. There are teeth marks indented into the hardened foam material, slicked with wolf slobber and almost completely bitten through. Felix really can’t take his eyes off him for a single second, huh. 

****

Felix shudders to imagine what havoc a younger Chan wreaked during full moons at his family home.

****

“These aren’t for chewing.” Felix guided the slide back to the floor, where it belongs, and Chan instantly slipped his remaining foot under the band. The toe is still shining from residual saliva, but Felix considers it a victory nonetheless.

****

“Right, right.” Chan mused with a bright, bubbling chuckle. He shuffled his feet, settling into the shoes. “Sorry, Lixie.” 

****

He hates when Chan apologizes for himself during times like this. It always makes Felix’s stomach pinch. 

****

So Felix waved away said apology, instead snatching one of Chan’s hands in his and enlacing their fingers. Felix squeezed, just hard enough to ground Chan back to reality. He could tell by the far-off, glossy look in his golden eyes that he needed it.

****

Chan sent Felix a smile, and it is purposeful and lucid. Always does the trick. 

****

Chan’s tail flicked Felix in the thighs again, and he took that as their cue to leave. 

****

Felix secretly stuffed something small, fuzzy and _very_ important into his coat pocket before they headed out the door. 

**_  
  
_**

🐺

**_  
  
_**

The back of Chan’s baggy black hoodie is wiggling. It’s the dead of night, but Felix can see it clear as day as they traipse down the shadowy streets. 

****

Chan tucked his tail up and under the sweatshirt before they left, but the furry thing is still wagging something fierce and creating an extremely awkward, shifting lump against the back of the sweatshirt. Chan has the hood pulled all the way up, his large wolf ears kept safely out of view beneath. But Felix can still see them flicking under the thick cotton hood, two wonky triangles occasionally swiveling and perking atop Chan’s head.

****

But the streets of their sleepy suburban neighborhood are deserted at this time of night, so Felix need not fret over Chan’s identity being discovered by some rando walking past. And yet every time Chan’s tail gave a particularly robust wag, thus threatening to pop right out from under the hoodie, Felix’s heart would speed. 

****

They’re still in the _neighborhood_ after all. There’s rows of houses bracketing them on either side of the street, most in complete darkness but _some_ still have lights on, alerting Felix that there _is_ activity within. Just the thought of one of their neighbors peeking out an open window and catching a glimpse of Chan with _wolf ears_ and a _tail,_ despite his hoodie currently hiding the features, strikes unspeakable fear into Felix’s heart. 

****

He knows he has more important things to worry about, though. Speaking of which; 

****

Chan, who had been happily skipping next to Felix, hands still clasped, suddenly tripped to a halt. He froze, eyes and pupils blowing wide as he focused on... _something._ Felix felt Chan’s body go rigid, felt him purposefully quiet his breathing until it became imperceptible. 

****

“Chan, what–”

****

“Shhh!” Chan held a finger to his lips, but now there is a devilish, toothy grin stretching them. Uh oh. Felix has seen _that_ look enough times to know where this is headed. This walk was going so well, too! It was so calm and uneventful and _peaceful,_ and they were _just_ about to hang the right turn leading to the public park near town center. 

****

But alas. 

****

Of course it couldn't have gone so smoothly from start to finish. 

****

Chan’s yellow eyes appeared to glow from within, as he manically whispered, “There’s a squirrel there, Lix.” He pointed a pale finger, the tip landing right at the little brown critter skittering by a nearby tree trunk. “Do you see it? It’s _right there!_ Right…” Chan’s finger followed the squirrel, as it bounced from the trunk towards the yard of a nearby house. His wild grin became predatory, “There!” 

****

And with that, Chan released his grip on Felix’s hand, and _flew_ after that poor, innocent squirrel. 

****

It's moments like this when Chan becomes the most feral. The most _untamed._

****

Felix’s blood ran cold, as Chan fell into a sprint with such power, such vigor, the rush of wind pulled his hood right off his head. His canine ears popped to attention, flicking a bit with the newfound freedom before shifting towards the exact location the squirrel darted off to. 

****

“C-chan!” Felix called in horror, as he kicked his own legs into motion. But Chan is _fast._ Faster than him even _without_ the power of a full moon giving him strength. Felix never stood a chance, and he knew it. Within a blink, Chan made it halfway down the street, wolf ears still on full display as he legs it after that critter. 

****

“Wait!” 

****

Chan, very obviously, did not wait. 

****

Curse Chan’s full moon instincts for _always_ making him chase any and _all_ small creatures that move! Birds, stray cats, probably even a fucking _toddler_ if Chan had the opportunity, it’s all free game to him! Not to _hurt_ it or anything, oh no. Chan simply _loves_ the rush of the chase, the thrill of the hunt. Even when there is, admittedly, no real hunt to begin with. It's his primal wolf brain taking over, Felix knows, but...he will _never_ understand werewolves. Not fully, at least. 

****

The squirrel squeaked in terror, and quickly jumped from the grassy yard and back onto the thick trunk of the tree. It scurried up the bark like it’s little life depended on it, and let’s be real, it _might as well_ have _._ With the distant clatter of tiny paws seeking refuge in the branches, Chan planted himself at the trunk, yellow eyes desperately searching the canopy. 

****

“Hey!” He barked up the tree, hands pressing firm into the wood. “Hey, come back! I just wanna talk!” 

****

Felix sighed, and forced his racing heart to slow. Well, _that_ was enough excitement for one walk, he decided. Felix caught his breath next to Chan, quickly pulling his boyfriend’s hood back over his wolf ears as Chan pouts up at the branches. 

****

“You almost gave me a heart attack, babe.” Felix mused, voice still wobbling and breathless, fiddling with the placement of the hood from nothing but his nervous energy alone. 

****

Chan tore his gaze away from the tree, and that little squirrel hiding somewhere above, and found Felix’s eyes once again. Chan grabbed one of Felix’s hands away from mindlessly fixing his hood, and intertwined their fingers instead. Felix can hear his tail thumping against the black fabric. 

****

Chan sucked in a long, steadying breath. He blinked, and when he opened his eyes they are clearer. He’s balanced again, just like that.

****

“S-sorry, Felix.” Chan murmured, cheeks ablaze and gaze sheepish. He squeezed Felix’s hand a tad tighter, “I guess I got carried away there.” 

****

Felix can never stay mad at Chan, _especially_ when he juts his plump bottom lip out like that. Felix supposes it makes sense that Chan possesses _killer_ puppy dog eyes. 

****

Felix looked deep into Chan’s yellow eyes, how they shine under the moonlight, and everything fell back into place again. He smiled up at Chan, before darting forward to peck his lips. He felt Chan’s smile when he did it, heard his tail beat even harder against the back of the hoodie. 

****

“It’s okay, love.” Felix said, softly. And it is; Chan didn’t get caught by a nosy neighbor, didn’t accidentally bowl a mailbox over as he ran, didn’t dent any of the bushes in the adjacent yard by that tree. It was a close call, but they're _okay._ “You don't have to apologize.” 

****

Felix saw his own grin reflected back in the dilated blackness of Chan’s pupils. He looks so happy. Happy and in love. “C’mon, Channie,” 

****

Felix tugged on Chan’s hand, bringing him to his hip. They began their trek back down the street, hands tethered, footsteps calm and deliberate. A flock of geese flew overhead, but Chan didn’t even flinch. Didn’t even try to tear away from Felix again. He tightened his grip on Chan’s fingers, serving as silent praise. 

****

“We’re almost at the park.” 

**_  
  
  
_**

🐺

**_  
  
_**

Playing fetch with your incredibly hot boyfriend is probably not considered an ideal date night to most. But for Felix? That is the _height_ of romanticism, let him tell you. 

****

It’s kinda really adorable, and Felix will be the first to admit it. What else? When Chan is transformed, one of the best ways to tucker him out is to get him _moving._ And not in the ‘have him chase the neighborhood squirrels up trees’ way. In the ‘play fetch with Mr.Stuffles’ way. 

****

“Hey Channie,” Felix sang, knowingly, as they entered the park. The field of well manicured grass and benches is completely devoid of a soul at this time of night, the far-off squeal of the playground swings in the wind an eerie screech amongst the midnight silence. 

****

“Look who I brought,” Felix stuffed a hand into his coat pocket, and soon pulled out a small, fluffy lump. 

****

Chan, quite obviously, is very happy to see said small, fluffy lump. 

****

Chan’s eyes bugged and his lips fell open, as he gasped. “Mr.Stuffles?!” 

****

Felix nodded sagely, watching Chan’s gaze training solely on the worn plush toy in his hand. 

****

Mr.Stuffles is a ratty old kangaroo plushie, at one point realistic ruddy tan but, after all the years of wild use, its fur is bordering on _grey_ from dirt and grime. Felix has tried to wash the doll, but it was no use. The thing is all but _dyed_ with filth. One of its glassy black eyes is missing, the stitching frayed and somewhat gruesome in its place. Its long tail is limp and losing its shape, the fur left crusty and the remaining glass eye terribly cloudy.

****

And that old, grimey kangaroo plushie is one of Chan’s _most_ prized possessions. 

****

Chan explained it to Felix once, soon after he revealed himself as a werewolf. They were sitting on the edge of their bed together, when Chan suddenly announced he wanted to talk to Felix about something. He was palpably shy as he brought the toy out from the recesses of his middle clothing drawer. 

****

_“My dad got this for me when he went on a business trip to Sydney. It was a birthday gift, like a week or two before my first transformation.”_ Chan sounded shaky, as he recounted it. Like the memories were trembling and foggy in his head, and he was trying desperately to pick the story clean from the mire. 

****

_“The first transformation is always the worst,”_ Chan whispered, his eyes darkening. His mouth flattened as he swallowed heavily. _“Imagine me as a ten year old boy, terrified of my what stupid body was about to fucking do to me, and not knowing_ what _the hell to expect.”_ Chan looked down at Mr.Stuffles, its small plush body limp in his palm. His eyes brightened, marginally.

****

_“I don’t even remember how I felt after I transformed that night. It must’ve been too painful for me to consciously recall it, you know?”_ He breathed deeply, in and out. _“But I remember this doll. I remember how my parents gave it to me as the moon began to rise, how I clutched this little thing in my hands like it would_ save _me.”_

****

_“It didn’t.”_ Chan mused, _“But it helped._ A lot.” 

****

All Felix could do was sit there and _listen,_ owl-eyed, as Chan revealed such a deep, personal story. It made Felix feel warm, knowing that Chan trusted him that much, loved him that much, to let him in like that.

****

Chan took notice of Felix’s wet eyes, and he smiled. It was barely there, just a quick sharpening of the corners of his mouth, but it comforted Felix all the same. Acted like a hit of water after weeks in a desert. It revived him. 

****

_“So whenever I transformed after,”_ Chan continued, absentmindedly tossing the toy from hand to hand. It’s dirty brown body flopped each time it came in contact with Chan’s palms. _“I had Mr.Stuffles with me. As I grew up and learned to control the pain better, like my parents did, we’d all go out in the backyard and play catch with him during the full moon.”_

****

Chan began to smile even wider as he reminisced. Stars shined in his pupils, and Felix was entranced. 

****

_“As I got older I stopped needing him during transformations but...it still makes me feel_ safe. _So when I moved in with_ you _I made sure to bring him with me, just in case. I know it’s just a stupid doll, but,”_ Chan’s gaze became distant and unfocused as he stared at the kangaroo plush in his hand. 

****

_“It’s more than that.”_ Felix supplied, speaking for what seemed like the first time in _years._

****

Chan’s eyes snapped up, finding Felix’s pair immediately. His smile became even more beaming and authentic. _“Exactly.”_ He said, eyes shining. _“Just like how you’re not just my boyfriend. You’re more than that.”_

****

Chan set Mr.Stuffles back onto the bed, and placed a hand over Felix’s. They smiled in perfect unison, as Chan added, _“You’re my rock.”_

****

He leaned over and kissed Felix’s temple. Felix felt Chan’s smile against his skin. 

****

_“My moon.”_

****

Felix blinked, and he’s back to reality. Back in the park at almost eleven at night with Chan, Mr.Stuffles brandished in his hand like a trophy. 

****

“Lix?” Chan cocked his head at Felix’s prolonged silence, yellow eyes still wide and excited and ready to pounce. “Are you alright?”

****

Felix shook his head, sending dyed blonde hair flying. He’s smiling, genuinely, when he says, “Yeah, Channie. Just thought of something for a second.” 

****

Felix caught the full moon out of the corner of his eyes, and she is blinding and brilliant in the velvety pitch of the night sky. He refocused on Chan, and how his ears are shifting the fabric of his hood. _My moon,_ Felix thought, enamored. 

****

Yet the moon’s cosmic luminance pales in comparison to Chan, and his light. That is simply a fact of life, Felix has learned. 

****

But Felix kept Chan waiting long enough, he thinks. So with that thought in mind he asked, “You ready, Channie?” 

****

His boyfriend jolted at the question, eyes blowing wide in anticipation. He nodded quickly, sending whatever curls poking out from under his hood bouncing. 

****

So Felix reared Mr.Stuffles back, and sent him _flying._

****

Chan’s owl eyes followed the plush as it soared in an arc, before he tripped over his slides and _bolted._

****

Chan took off after Mr.Stuffles with such vehemence, he managed to snatch the doll out of the air before it could even hit the ground a good few feet away. 

****

The wolf boy whooped in joy, pumping his first clutching the kangaroo plush. Felix can see the strength of his smile from where he’s still standing by the benches. 

****

He cheered, “That was _sick,_ babe! Can you bring him back for another round?” 

****

Chan visibly puffed up at the praise and happily complied, trotting back to Felix with Mr.Stuffles safely in hand. He dropped the toy at Felix’s feet once he returned, smiling expectantly at his boyfriend as he rocked on his heels. 

****

With Chan directly before him once again, Felix suddenly felt an urge take over. 

****

Perhaps against his better judgment, he buried a hand under Chan’s hood and carded through his curls. The hood fell off in the process, revealing his wolf ears once again. Those furry black triangles perked right up, swiveling about as all the cheeps and chirps of the field crickets and frogs became even clearer. 

****

Chan pinched his brows in confusion, but leaned his head even flusher into Felix’s hand. 

****

“It’s okay, Channie,” Felix mused, words stretched like taffy from the force of his grin. “We’re alone. No one will see.” 

****

Chan nodded, ears twitching towards Felix before flicking back around at random intervals. 

****

Felix loves him so much. To the moon and back, as cliche and ironic it may sound. 

****

His heart is thudding in his chest, sending heat through his body and spurring Felix to finally bend down and retrieve Mr.Stuffles from the grass. 

****

Chan and Felix bounced something electric and familiar between their eyes.

****

Felix threw the plush again. 

****

Chan almost face planted in his haste to catch the toy before it made landfall. 

**_  
  
_**

🐺

  
  


Felix's arm is well past the point of aching, as he flops down on the nearest bench. He huffed, breath fluttering from his chest, head tipped back so all he sees are the twinkling stars overhead. 

****

They’ve been playing fetch for the last full hour, and Felix’s biceps need a _break,_ lest he wake up tomorrow with some torn muscles to nurse. 

****

There was silence for one, maybe two minutes, until Felix heard the unmistakable thumping of feet galloping towards him. Seconds later, a weighty figure plopped down right next to him, body instantly pressed flush to Felix’s side. 

****

Felix forced his head back up; Chan is leaning all his body weight against him, ears sagging on either side of his head from exhaustion. His eyes are still bright like the stars above, but something about the crooked angle of his lips alerted Felix that he is beginning to get sleepy. 

****

As always, Mr.Stuffles never fails. 

****

Speaking of which, Chan dropped the plush right into Felix’s lap, landing with a light _thump_ on his thighs. Felix quickly tucked the little guy back into his coat pocket, safe and sound. He can tell by the ragged panting of Chan’s breaths that he is done with fetch for the night as well. 

****

“Hi.” Chan eventually chirped, nestling his head right into the dip of Felix’s shoulder. The fluffy tips of his canine ears tickled the exposed skin of his neck, giving Felix goosebumps. 

****

“Hey.” Felix drawled. 

****

Felix is cold, he just realized. It’s increasingly frosty the later it gets, and Felix belatedly observed that his lined parka isn’t totally keeping his warm. Without a word, Felix wiggled his arm under Chan’s back, and reached down to the hem of his hoodie. Felix stuffed his hand beneath the thick fleecy fabric, and gently took that wonderfully furry tail in hand. 

****

Felix softly, carefully pulled Chan’s tail free from under his hoodie, and unashamedly draped it over his own lap. He buried his fingers in the insulating black fur, reveling in the heat instantly stored in his frozen fingertips. 

****

“So _warm,”_ Felix whispered under his breath, blissfully and near silently. Of course, he should’ve expected Chan to hear him clear as day.

****

His boyfriend hummed, nuzzling even deeper into the crook of Felix’s neck. He knows Chan is scenting him right now, is deeply breathing in Felix’s aroma and letting the familiar notes steady him from the inside out. 

****

Felix sucked in a nice, refreshing breath himself, the cool night air energizing him as it fills his lungs. He asked, “Wanna head home soon?” 

****

It’s _late,_ he’s sure. Probably almost one in the morning, if he had to guess. Curse Felix, for always forgetting his phone when he and Chan go for a walk. 

****

Chan nodded, lazily rubbing his smushed cheek into Felix’s shoulder as he did so. He sighed, “‘M tired. Wanna sleep soon.” His doggy breath is something _fierce_ on a night like this, but Felix couldn't be anything other than immediately comforted by the heady scent. The puffy tip of his tail flopped a bit, ruffling the fur under Felix’s fingers. 

****

Felix agrees. He’s tired as hell, and he wasn’t even the one chasing after an airborne kangaroo and tailing squirrels all night. Some sleep with Chan, all warm and firm and cuddled up in bed, sounds _lovely_ right about now. 

****

“But there’s something we gotta do first,” Said Chan, finally sitting up from Felix’s neck. He met his boyfriend with a coy, anticipatory grin. Felix blinked at him, brows furrowed.

****

Felix hasn’t caught on yet, if that isn’t obvious enough. “What?” 

****

Chan’s grin widened and widened. “We have to howl together, babe.” 

****

Felix choked on the frigid night air, spluttering wispy breaths as he cleared his windpipe. “H-howl? _Me?_ I-I don’t know, Chan,” Felix gulped, eyes nervously darting about the desolate field. “Isn’t that, like, your thing? I wouldn’t wanna encroach on _your_ _thing,_ babe–”

****

If it isn’t totally apparent, Felix isn’t necessarily the most...confident howler. He’s done it with chan in _private_ often enough, but in _public?_ Now _that_ is a first. Granted, they’re in a deserted park at an ungodly hour of the night with no one around for _miles_ to hear, but _still._ Felix isn’t a confident howler.

****

And there’s nothing that can change that. 

****

Except—

****

“Nonsense!” Chan exclaimed, perking to attention besides his boyfriend. He snaked a muscular arm around Felix’s shoulder, pulling him off the bench’s backrest with him. “C‘mon, Lixie. Just one howl together, then we can go home and go to bed.” 

****

Ah, even when he’s a giddy wolf boy with one brain cell, Chan knows _just_ how to talk Felix’s language. It’s almost as supernatural as his yellow eyes and canine ears, in fact. 

****

Felix tried to keep his expression unreadable, but he broke at the first sign of Chan hitting him with big, sparklingly puppy dog eyes. He was a goner at that very second. 

****

_“Fine,”_ Felix huffed, sending Chan a vaguely-exasperated, overtly-loving look. “One howl, then bed.” 

****

Chan nodded, before relaxing his features. His eyes fluttered shut, as he tipped his head back. His ears raised, reflecting ghostly light off the shining black fur. Fresh moonlight kissed his pale cheeks, making his skin shine under the silver glow. Felix mimicked his boyfriend, straightening his back as he sent his gaze skyward. He shut his eyes, but he could still see the moonlight on Chan’s skin through the darkness. 

****

Chan found Felix’s hand through closed eyes, and laced their fingers together. He squeezed. Not tight enough to hurt, but enough to ground Felix back to reality. Chan always knows exactly when he needs it. 

****

They each shared a single, preparatory breath, and then–

****

_“Awooooo!”_ Chan howled, haunting and chilling and beautiful in every way. 

****

_“Aaaaaooooo,”_ Felix is _trying_ his best here, okay? He knows he’ll _never_ howl as melodically, as perfectly as Chan ever could, and he has accepted that. So for Chan’s sake, and so that they can _finally_ go to sleep soon, Felix howled to the best of his abilities. 

****

The air is alight with their calls, shattering the pin drop silence and overtaking the chirps of the critters in the grass. Like how Chan fractured that mirror beyond repair, the night was never the same once the two began to howl. 

****

Felix’s quasi-screech petered out first, because _of course_ it did. Half to cut his severe embarrassment short, half to give himself a few blissful seconds of just _hearing_ Chan’s dulcet howl on its own. It’s so indescribable, those notes. It’s human in some ways, and the complete opposite in the other. It’s _Chan’s voice,_ but it’s also something _else._ Something different, something inhuman and _special_ ghosting beneath. 

****

Felix had the urge to surreptitiously record what’s left of Chan’s howl, so he can make it his ring tone. Too bad Felix stupidly forgot his phone, as always. Oh well. There's always next month, after all. 

****

Or maybe that would've been just _too_ weird, and the universe knew as much. Because _right_ as the idea passed through Felix’s head, Chan opened his eyes again. They seemed slightly brighter than before, an even more vivid shade of yellow. His howl softly came to a close as he took one final, reverent look at the moon. 

****

Felix has chills, and it’s _not_ from the cold this time around. 

****

They sat there, parroting each other’s breaths, _listening._

****

A few seconds later, a reply sounded over the distant tree tops. 

****

_“Awoooo!”_

****

It sounded _far,_ undoubtedly miles away and probably in the next town over, but that howl was _still_ perfectly crisp and clear. 

****

There's more out there, just like Chan. There's another wolf person across the trees and the town, living their own life as they please, but still returning the call of their kin without hesitation. 

****

Like Chan’s, that responding howl was beautifully eerie and inexplicably mind-numbing. As if it is physically and mentally impossible to concentrate on anything _but_ that howl as you listen. Unlike Chan’s, the notes seemed much deeper. Almost rasping. 

****

Chan beamed, bouncing on the bench. The full moon reflected in his eyes, a second pair of pale white pupils. “Did you hear that, Lix?” He shook their clasped hands, “Did you hear that howl back?!” His tail began to wag furiously, smacking into Felix’s legs with each eager beat. 

****

Felix happily nodded his head, “I did, babe. Was that anyone in your family?” 

****

Chan’s smile eased down, just a tad. He shook his head, curls and ears flopping in tandem. “Nah. Their’s are a different pitch.” He sounded somewhat wistful. 

****

Felix hummed in acknowledgement. Werewolves never cease to amaze him. 

****

_Chan_ never stops astounding Felix, with his warmth and light and big, wonderful heart. 

****

If Chan is Felix’s moon, he will _happily_ howl the night away in his honor. 

****

It was like Chan could hear his thoughts;

****

“Your howl was hot, Lix.” Chan then mumbled, his face shoved back into his boyfriend’s neck. Chan bit down on the exposed flesh, lightly, but enough to make Felix’s skin prickle. There's a pale pink mark left as a token of Chan's affections. 

****

Felix begs to differ on such a compliment, but elected not to argue. “Thanks, Chan.” 

****

A cricket chirped twice, and it was as if a trance was broken. 

****

Chan fell deeper onto Felix, body heavy and gradually going slack. He grumbled, “Can we go home now?” 

****

Felix thinks that's a great idea. 

****

“Sure, love.” Felix forced himself up and off the bench first, which took a _staggering_ level of physical force on his part. Damn, he _is_ tired. Really, very tired. He wants Chan cuddles, and _soon._

****

Their hands are still held, and Felix easily dragged Chan up with him. He wobbled a bit as he found his footing again, his tail straightening to increase his balance. He groaned, tightening his grip on Felix’s hand. 

****

“I love you, Felix.” Chan slurred, as if he will collapse into a slumbering heap at any given second. Well, Felix doesn’t think he has to worry about Chan chasing after any trouble making squirrels on the way home, at least. 

****

Felix smiled until his cheeks hurt. “I love you too, wolfie.” He said, as he pulled Chan’s hood back up. He gave one of his ears a few tender scratches, before gently tucking the pair under the fabric. Felix reached around and gave Chan’s (still lazily wagging) tail the same treatment. “I love you,” 

****

Once Felix is finished, Chan wouldn’t pass as anything _less_ than totally, completely human. Save for his glimmering yellow eyes, that is. 

****

“So,” Felix kissed Chan’s nose. “Very,” Felix kissed Chan’s cheek. “Much.” Felix kissed Chan right smack dab on his lips, and even though they're slightly raw and chapped from the persistent dry chill, he struggled to pull himself away. 

****

Felix tasted Chan’s doggy breath in his own mouth once they parted, and that alone deepened his grin and blushed his cheeks. His life is _so_ weird now. 

****

Felix wouldn't want it any other way. 

****

And so another full moon is nearing its end, and Felix couldn't help the pang in his heart at the thought. But there's always next month, and the month after that, and the one after that, and so on. They have no shortage of adventures to come. 

****

But life is _always_ an adventure with Chan, full moon or not. 

****

Whether Felix is keeping Chan a _very_ safe distance from neighborhood squirrels, or sitting down for an impromptu howling lesson, or making sure he keeps tabs on Mr.Stuffles, Chan makes Felix’s life so... _exciting._ So fun and magical, even when, _sometimes,_ their furniture accidentally ends up splintered in the process. 

****

Even when innocent neighborhood critters are given unnecessary heart attacks, Felix wouldn’t give up Chan and his wolf antics for anything. When he steals his clothes to bask in his scent, when he cowers at thunder in Felix’s arms, when he buries his nose in Felix’s neck and just _breaths._ Felix wouldn’t trade it for anything on earth or in the cosmos. 

****

Not for the sun or the stars, or that full moon above. 

****

He makes Felix feel loved, more than anyone ever has in his entire life. 

****

As they started their walk out the park, Chan leaning his _much_ larger body on Felix for support, the human couldn’t help the sudden skip in his step. Well, as much of a skip as Chan body weight permitted. 

****

Soon enough they’ll be in bed, snuggled together under the covers and warming the chill from their bones. And when Chan wakes the next morning, his wolf ears will have returned to his normal human pair, his tail will have vanished as if it was never truly there. 

****

Chan’s eyes will open with the sunrise, and they’ll be mundane, honey brown again. He'll look down at his side and Felix will be there, snuggled against him like normal. The only evidence left of Chan’s transformation will come in the form of the shattered mirror, and the teeth marks gnawed into the toe of his left slide. And that’s okay. It _always_ will be, no matter what. They'll sweep up the broken shards, haul the mirror out to the curb side, and then it too will become nothing more than a memory. 

****

Soon enough they’ll be in each other’s arms again. 

****

And Felix can’t _wait_ to pet Chan behind his wolf ears until he falls asleep tonight. And to do the same behind his human ears the night after that. 

****

So Felix’s boyfriend is weird. 

****

Not socially weird, or romantically weird. 

****

He’s...wolf weird. 

****

And Felix wouldn’t want him _any_ other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> wowie i cant believe I started oct with a 13k supernatural chanlix and ended oct with a 13k supernatural chanlix...the circle of life™ 
> 
> Anyways this is the first thing i wrote after almost a month of no fanfic writing at all, so I hope it wasn’t too...weird?? it was probably too weird and for that i am: sorry. i just think….lovely himbo werewolf chan is Good.
> 
> I hope u enjoyed this monster (no pun intended) of a fic, and plsss let me know your thoughts in the comments! I’m Very proud of this, and i worked super hard on it so,,,kudos would be amazing validation ;3; happy halloween !!


End file.
